


Something Wonderful This Way Will Come

by fanficfriends



Series: Session 1 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fahrenheit 451 - Ray Bradbury, Something Wicked This Way Comes - Ray Bradbury, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends
Summary: After Steve and Bucky's breakup, and Bucky isn't looking too hot. Enter someone new in the Avengers Coffeeshop...
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Ray Bradbury, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Session 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535435
Comments: 1





	Something Wonderful This Way Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is one of my only fanfics I've written in this fandom! I'm so excited to share this with you hope you enjoy!

Bucky didn’t particularly enjoy his job at the Avengers Coffeeshop. His co workers were mediocre and invasive, his boss was unfortunate, and there was nothing he hated more than the customers. Complicated orders weren’t the issue-- oh no-- it was the entitlement and the nasty tone in their voice when he couldn’t answer their inane questions.

  
But the worst part of the job was having to see his ex, Steve Rogers. After last month’s fall fling, Steve broke his heart by telling him that he was seeing someone else-- some godly looking man named Thor or something who may or may not just so happen to be standing right next to Bucky taking some middle aged woman named Karen’s order. High school sweethearts were fake and stupid and never work out and Bucky was stupid to think that someone as good as Steve would stay with him forever and love him as much as he loved him and want to be with him and--

  
None of that mattered anymore anyways. Steve was gone and dating that idiot Thor now and he just had to sit here and watch them flirt across the counter and be sad and emo. He put his long black hair up in a ponytail, and stared longingly into the distance.  
And that’s when he walked in.

  
A cool autumn breeze rushed into the shop as a man strode into the coffeeshop. He was about 5’8 and had a mysterious aura about him, with authorly hands and he had a certain pep in his step. As he gallantly walked up to the counter to get his coffee, he paused like he was going to say something, but looked like he had forgotten what to say. Bucky stood at the counter and looked blankly at the illustrated man in front of him, both standing silently for a while until Bucky realized he should probably speak up.

  
“Uh, hi, um, what can I get you, sir?”

  
The other man seemed to snap out of it and forced himself to look at the man behind the counter. He cleared his throat loudly and smiled slightly.

“Oh yes, um Hi. Can I get um, can I get a small black coffee?”

  
Bucky blushed and put the order in, and when he looked up into the other man’s sparkling chocolate orbs. “What’s your name?”

  
“Ray-- um Ray Bradbury”

"Like the prolific author type?"

"Yeah, something like that"

“Oh well I'm Bucky. Bucky Barnes.”

Ray’s face turned bright red and fumbled with the money in his pocket and dropped it on the counter. Embarrassed, Ray tried to pick up all the money off the counter and their hands brushed gently against each other… could this be the start of something new between two sci fi lovers?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading uwu! Please check out all my other fics I worked really hard on them!! I love comments please give me some! Second chapter coming soon stay tuned!


End file.
